Visitors Welcome
by Akimi Kono
Summary: Kamp Kikakee has to be moved due to fire hazards, so they move it to a little camp a few miles away called Camp Crystal Lake. It's a nice camp with some cute counselors. Nothing could go wrong. Right? Friday the 13th and Ernest Goes to Camp Crossover. BrooksxOC. Richard Speight Jr. May go from T to M later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So it's finally happening. I started this while on vacation and I just finished the second chapter, a few hours after getting home from said vacation. This is a Friday the 13th/Ernest Goes to Camp crossover. I hope you like it. It'll be interesting to write.

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of these films or any part of their franchises. I don't own Richard Speight Jr or baby!Speight, just my OCs (which make up Camp Crystal Lake). **

**P.S. None of the original counselors are there because the film was created in 1980 and Ernest Goes to Camp is from 1987. But that doesn't mean they won't get into the same trouble as the original counselors! **

**Please enjoy. R&R!**

* * *

"We're moving Kamp Kikakee this year!:

The counselors stared in stunned silence at Mr. Tipton. He looked out at all of them and cleared his throat.

"Now listen, there is a reasonable explanation for moving camp this year. First of all, there's been an unusual high in forest fires this year..."

Pennington and Brooks exchanged glances, neither voicing their knowledge that it might've been them and their illegal fireworks in a wheat field a mile north of camp.

"So for safety, we're moving. Just for this year. Next year we'll be back here at Kamp Kikakee to do all sorts of bravery tests and activities.

Pennington raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Where are we moving to?"

"A little bit away... it's not too far away, though, but it's far enough from the fires. It's called Camp Crystal Lake."

"Is there going to be another camp going on there?"

"Not that I know of. They've cleared it out for our use and they've even offered the assistance of their counselors to help us set up for our campers."

Pennington turned to Brooks.

"I don't even like the people here, I don't want to deal with counselors from another camp."

"I don't know. Maybe it's a co-ed camp," Brooks suggested, "we might find some chick counselors."

"Maybe," Pennington was reluctant to look on the bright side too soon.

"So..." Mr. Tipton clapped his hands once. "Everyone pack up! We've got a camp to head to!"

* * *

"I cant believe we had to rent out our camp for some stupid kids' camp."

"We're not renting it, Willow," came David's reply, "we're not getting paid for it."

"Don't remind me."

"Don't worry Willow. It's going to be a great summer. All we have to do if clean up a little bit and show the newbies around the camp, then we can go home. We'll finally have a summer of our own."

"Nobody asked you, Robin."

"We'll have a summer, though, Willow -"

"That's just it, Robin. I don't _have anything_ this summer."

The brunette sighed, "Okay, Willow. Anyways... David, we're supposed to start working on the cabins before the boys get here. I was going to start with cleaning out the cabins."

"What needs to be done?"

"I was going to sweep, pick up trash, clean windows. There's probably a lot of laundry to be done; all of the sheets and comforters. After that, there are some doors that don't hang properly and I saw a few broken windows – if we don't replace them, we need to at least patch them up. Some painting and I guess weeds?"

"You start cleaning out cabins and I'll go fix up the beach. I went down there earlier and there's a ton of beer bottles and cigarette butts. I think the dock needs repair, too... I'm gonna fish out that yellow canoe and see if it can't be used. The boathouse should be tidied too, if they plan on using it.

"_Why_ are you so gung-ho on cleaning the _entire camp_ when they'll get here an clean it themselves? They have arms and legs. Let them clean up. It'll be team-building exercises for them."

Robin folded her arms over her chest. "Willow you don't have to be here, you know. You can go home. David, Steve and I can clean up the camp. If you want to go home, you can."

The blonde frowned deeply.

"No. I'll stay. I just … it seems so pointless to go around cleaning up a camp when it's not even _us_ being counselors. If it was _our_ campers, then fine. But for some 12 year-old punks? That's just …. stupid to me. Why can't _their_ counselors come here and clean up?"

"They're supposed to," Robin said coolly, "They're heading up here right now."

"Really?"

"Yes."

She paused to think it over then sighed. "Fine."

Robin smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "Great. Now let's go scrub some cabin floors."

* * *

"You're sure Hell bent on getting this place fixed up, huh?"

Robin kicked a dusty painting tarp out of the way and nodded.

"Yeah. We've been asked to do this so I figure do the best I can. Besides if we get everything done today, then we can go home for the rest of summer – plus we'll have nothing to do next summer."

Steve leaned against the door frame which creaked dangerously.

"It's good we've got you on our team. We'd never get it all done without you on our butts."

She smiled and bent over to pick up the tarp. "It's no problem. Besides I really have nothing planned this summer now that this place is being used. I don't mind a little manual labor. I had to fix up my dad's shed a few months ago and it was kind of fun. So..." she paused. "I'm sorry I'm talking so much. I don't know why. It's just sometimes I get in a real chatty mood and I can't help it, so if I drive you crazy and you want to tell me to shut up then go right ahead because it's probably true and I probably should."

He smiled. "I don't mind it. It's nice. I mean … you talk about things that are interesting." He stooped to help her fold the tarp in half. "So, tell me, why is Willow so upset?"

Robin held the canvas in her arms and glanced down. "It's because this was our camp this summer. We got it and we were going to fix it up so we could finally reopen it. We were going to be counselors, finally – we've both wanted to do that since we were 10. Now we finally get a camp and we have to give it up its first summer to some other camp that we've never heard of before. We cleared everything this summer so we could do this and now we don't have it." She paused and kicked at the uneven floorboards. "She's just sad that she doesn't get to be here for its first run."

Steve looked Robin up and down and nudged his foot closer to hers. "You know, we could. I mean … If they get here and, you know, you don't trust 'em … or if they're a little short on counselors... we could stay. We don't even need to be counselors, we could stay in the big cabin and just kinda be caretakers for the summer. We could keep an eye on it to make sure they don't trash it or burn it down."

Robin looked up at him, her mind processing the new information. "Yeah... We could do that... We _should_ do that."

"Yeah we should."

She grinned at him. "You're so smart Steve!" She dropped the folded tarp and hugged him around the neck. "I'm going to go tell Willow and see if she'll stay, too." She pulled back, "David, too. I can't believe I didn't think of that..."

"Well even the greatest mind misses things," he joked. She rolled her eyes and headed out the door, turning back to him.

"If we do stay... Oh my gosh. I'll be so happy. So will she! I mean … we just … our first summer here... we get to be at the re-opening of this camp..."

"Yeah. It'll be pretty great."

Robin grinned widely. "Our first summer at Camp Crystal Lake. I'm so excited!"

Steve nodded curtly and smiled softly back at her. "Me too. It's gonna be a great summer."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I apologize for any spelling or punctuation mistakes. I, for some reason, can't type anymore. But I'll do my best.

So I just typed this up today! I don't know why in the last chapter I said that I had chapters 1 and 2 done because I didn't... Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! They've finally gotten to camp and are setting up... Ooh, we're getting close to some action! (And by "action" I mean whatever you mean.) It's exciting to start writing again!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ernest Goes to Camp or Friday the 13th or any part of their franchises. I own my OCs which make up Camp Crystal Lake and most of the counselors of Kamp Kikakee and that's about it. I mean I own dialogue and stuff. I hope I didn't forget anything!

**Enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

The bus was hot, loud and crowded. Everyone was talking, mostly complaining, and trying desperately to open the windows which were sealed shut with dirt. Brooks and Pennington were crammed into one of the back seats, arms crossed glumly and frowning deeply. Sweat dripped down their faces and their shirts stuck to their backs. They slid down in the seat and Brooks pushed himself against the side of the bus, feeling the cool metal through his shirt sleeve.

The vehicle lurched and bumped along the pothole-ridden road, up the winding road along the mountainside. Dust billowed up behind the bus and rocks were pitted against the glass windows. Pennington felt their bags under his feet and kicked them back, resting his dirty tennis shoes on the even dirtier floor. The other boys had an arm on the back of the bus seats and were peering over to talk to each other. One boy called back to Pennington and Brooks but they were uninterested in whatever he had to say and didn't respond.

"Not too far," Pennington mocked, "yeah right. We've been in the bus for 45 minutes. They said it's on a lake …" he sat up a bit to look out the other windows into the trees. "I don't see a lake. How much farther do we have to go?" He slouched back in his seat.

Brooks muttered an agreement just to acknowledge that he had heard his friend, but gave no effort to a real response. He continued to stare out the dusty window and hoped that someone would be able to get it open. The air was getting stale and he could smell every body on the bus.

After a few minutes the road smoothed out and curved around tight bends and then straightened out. It then sloped downwards and came out onto a bigger two-lane, paved road. The bus driver waited for a minute as a small white car whizzed past then pulled onto the road and headed North on the long road.

"More trees," Pennington whined, "more trees and no lake."

Brooks pushed his shoulder harder into the side of the bus, hoping to disappear into it so he wouldn't have to deal with anyone ever again. But he didn't disappear, his shoulder just ached. Another 15 minutes passed and the bus turned onto a small path that couldn't even qualify as a road. Branches scraped at the sides of the bus and the windows.

"We must be getting close!" came the eager voice of another counselor.

Both boys elected to ignore that comment. The wheels rattled along the dusty road and spat out larger pebbles against the metal frame of the vehicle. The longer they were on the bus, the more stiff Brooks felt. If he had to endure this for another 20 minutes he would jump out of the bus somehow and never return to Kamp Kikakee – even if they moved it back to its original campground.

His decided escape mission must have been good timing because 5 minutes later, the bus driver called out, "Camp Crystal Lake – just another 3 miles!"

Everyone started chattering excitedly except for the two obviously disgruntled counselors. Rogers turned around and wiggled his eyebrows at the two.

"We're almost there guys. You excited?"

"Yeah. Ecstatic," came the monotone reply from Brooks.

"I'm jumping for joy," added Pennington sourly.

"Careful, you might hurt yourselves with all that energy," Rogers replied, grinning at them. When they said nothing he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Cheer up guys. We're almost there. We'll look around the camp, get settled in and then we don't have to see this bus for the rest of the summer."

"Thank God."

"2 miles!" called the bus driver, his voice getting swallowed up by the other voices. Brooks and Pennington sat up straighter and tugged at their shirts which stuck to their stomachs and backs with sweat.

"I hear we get some help from their counselors," Rogers commented.

"Yeah we all heard it, Rogers. It was a camp announcement."

He ignored Pennington and smiled at Brooks. "Probably have some cute girls there, huh? I mean, it's a co-ed camp."

"How do you know?"

"I read about it. It's a real old camp, been shut down for a while. It's always open and then closed down then re-opened. But it was real popular a while back and the reason it was so popular was because it was co-ed. So, you know, we got a good chance of meeting some girl counselors."

"They won't stay," Pennington offered, "we're Kamp Kikakee – a boys' camp. The whole point is that we're a boys-only camp. Even if they want to stay, Mr. Tipton will have 'em leave."

"They'll stay if they want to – its their camp anyways," Rogers shot back. "Mr. Tipton can ask them to stay in their cabins or whatever, but they'll stay to watch over it. I heard it's its first re-opening in like 7 years. Their counselors will want to keep an eye on it – at least _I _would, if I was a counselor there."

"Half a mile!"

"Well, this is it boys," Rogers winked. "All or nothing. We either make it here or not... no going back now!" He sat back down as the bus hit a rather rough patch and shook violently. The trees parted and the camp came into view. A colorful totem pole and a yellow sign were the first things everyone saw. In blue and red paint was written "Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake" along with a portrait of the lake surrounded by mountains and under it read, "Est. 1935".

They continued driving until they came into the clearing where a cabin was pushed back into the trees and a few cars were parked in the gravel. The bus screeched to a stop and a rush of air was heard as the doors opened. Fresh air did not travel all the way to the back of the bus where the three boys were waiting to get off. Everyone took a moment to gaze outside through their windows before slowly shuffling forward in the aisle and down the steps, out of the bus. A few counselors muttered a "thanks" to the driver and stepped out into the sunlight. Rogers was first of the three, turned at an angle and trying to shuffle down towards the door. Next was Pennington and then Brooks. They glided their hands over the tops of the seat backs and grabbed the railing as they hopped down the steps.

"Thanks," Rogers sang to the driver who nodded.

"Yeah, thanks," Pennington mimicked as he passed.

"Thank you," Brooks murmured quietly.

They all squinted and shaded their eyes with their hands and gazed around the parking area. It was patchy with grass and weeds and turned into gravel right before hitting the grass. Two cars, a small red one and a larger white one, were parked far apart and glinted in the sun. Mr. Tipton wiped sweat from his forehead and looked around, seeing if he could spot a counselor or another adult.

It was eerily quiet in the clearing. There were a few birds chirping, crickets singing and the distant sound of water but there were no doors swinging open, no running feet, no shouting, nothing. Were they sure this was the right camp? It seemed deserted.

"Where is everyone?" Pennington asked out of the side of his mouth to avoid being overheard.

"Not here," Brooks replied.

Mr. Tipton shifted on his feet nervously and turned back to the group of boys who watched him expectantly. He laughed uncomfortably and clasped his hands together. "Well, boys... welcome to Camp Crystal Lake."

* * *

"Hey, is anyone else hungry?" Steve asked, jumping up and smacking a branch as he passed a tree. The branch rustled and needles fell to the ground. Robin and Willow glanced over their shoulders at him then exchanged looks.

"I guess. What time is it?"

Willow strained to read her watch. "Looks like 2:46."

"Hmm. I guess it'll be a late lunch."

"Better late than never," David added.

"All right," Robin shrugged, "what do you guys want? I don't think there's much in the kitchen, though. The mess hall might be of use, but it's really questionable."

"Right. Well I brought some snacks," Steve added, "we can eat those and head out to a store tomorrow or something and stock up. We'll be needing a lot more than what we have now, especially for a whole summer."

"Yeah, you're right. When we get back to the cabin we should make a list of the things we need so we can limit our trips out of camp."

"Good thinking, Robin. I'm glad you're here with us."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Thanks David."

They all trudged through the thick foliage towards the first cabin when Steve noticed something shining through the trees.

"What is that?" he asked, ducking down to look through branches.

"What?"

"Over there." He pointed and David squatted next to him. "It's yellow and big. It's .. it looks like a bus."

"A bus? What would a bus be doing -" Willow stopped short and her head snapped towards Robin. They stared at each other.

"The other camp."

"They're here already," Steve called out, standing up. He helped David stand and they took off towards the parking area. Willow and Robin were struggling to catch up to them as they raced out of the woods and into the grassy area. They passed by the cabin and headed out to the gravel where a group of boys were shifting on their feet uncomfortably. Their huge bus was waiting behind them, shining gold in the sun. Steve hurried towards the oldest, and most confused looking, man there and greeted him.

"Hi! I'm so sorry you had to wait. I'm Steve and this is David," he paused to let David shake the man's hand then swept his hand back to indicate the two girls, "and that's Willow and Robin."

"I'm Mr. Tipton," he said, shaking the girls' hands as they approached. "I'm the leader of Kamp Kikakee, about an hour away from here."

"How long have you been here?" Steve asked, a bit worried.

"About 20 minutes."

"I'm sorry," David interrupted. "We were back in the woods working on the cabins. They're all far back in the trees around the lake." He looked at the other three. "I guess one of us should have stayed out here to meet you guys."

"No, it's all right," Mr. Tipton said, wiping sweat again from his brow. "We're just happy to be here!"

"Well... I guess we can show you around. It's all a pretty fair walk."

"That's okay, we can all use some walking. We've been on that bus for a little too long," he joked but the distress on his face said otherwise.

"Okay, um.." David folded his hands together and looked over at the girls. "Robin? Willow? You girls wanna take 'em into the cabin and get 'em all set up?"

"Sure," they replied together and headed off to the small building. The group of boys followed them close behind, all tripping over feet and kicking up dust storms.

At the back of the group were Rogers, Pennington and Brooks. They all exchanged glances as they followed the group.

"Told you there'd be girls," Rogers said in an almost know-it-all tone.

"Yeah, there's two of 'em," Pennington began with bitterness in his voice, "and there's a dozen counselors here."

"That's not bad. You just gotta be the best out of the dozen," Rogers replied, grinning.

"Okay, well that won't be too hard, but, like I said there are only _two _of them and, um, _three_ of us."

Rogers looked at Pennington and then at Brooks and shrugged loosely. "That's okay. Brooks and I don't mind sharing – right Brookie?"

"What?" the spaced-out teen turned slowly to look at his friend who sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing. I was joking anyways." He looked at Pennington who narrowed his eyes cautiously. "You and Brooks go have fun with those cute counselors. I've got a plan to sneak out to town some night and meet a nice lady at a bar anyways."

"Well don't you just got it all figured out?"

"Yeah, I do really." Rogers nodded slowly and jumped up the steps leading into the cabin. "Just gotta wait for the right moment."

Everyone crowded into the cabin which had been converted into almost a visitor's office, which a desk, chairs and a door that led into another room filled with boxes and papers. Robin and Willow were bent over, reading over some papers scattered on the wooden desk and mumbling to themselves. Mr. Tipton stood nervously in front of the desk, fumbling with a pen and sweating profusely in the heat. The other boys were crowded to the sides of the cabin, some sitting in chairs, others standing. Rogers, Pennington and Brooks stood awkwardly in the doorway, not sure where to head to.

"What are we doing?" Rogers asked one boy sitting in the chair closest to him.

"We're signing in. They have to know how many people are here just in case something happens. We all have to fill out some forms." He held up his beige paper and pen. "You can get one at the desk."

"Oh, okay." They looked at each other and headed towards the desk. They moved around Mr. Tipton and stood patiently in front of the desk. Finally the brunette looked up and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi," Rogers replied and smiled kindly. "We need some forms I guess?"

"Oh right. Did we not get you?"

"We were late coming in."

"Oh. Um... you need three?"

"Yes."

"Okay." She stood and headed into the backroom. All three boys tilted their heads to follow her sauntering figure into the other room. Their eyes followed her form as she rummaged through a crumbling box and pulled out three more sheets. She returned through the door and the boys straightened up and all looked different ways. She approached the desk and handed them to Rogers who gave another grin and picked up some pens from the ceramic cup on the desktop.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

He gave a curt nodded and headed back to the doorway with the other two. He passed around the forms and pens and then leaned against the doorjamb to fill out the paper. Brooks sat on the ground and Pennington struggled to balance on one leg while using his thigh as a temporary table. They filled out info like their name, age, parents' names, phone numbers, allergies, medications and other "important" information. The boys turned in their forms after everyone else and returned to their waiting area, bouncing on their feet, crossing and uncrossing their arms and staring up at the ceiling while they waited for Mr. Tipton to finish the big "group form".

Finally the man turned in his red paper to the girls who smiled and offered to show them around the camp.

"Great," he said, "would it be okay if we got our bags so we can get settled into our cabins?"

"Sure," Willow replied. "We've got a few cabins fixed up already but we were working on the others ones. It should only take a few days to get everything done – painting, repairs, cleaning."

"That's fantastic." He turned to the tired group of boys who looked at him wearily. "Okay boys, go get your bags and we can head out to our cabins."

They all stood and took a moment to stretch cramped legs before heading outside into the sunshine and back onto the bus to grab their duffel bags and backpacks.

"I'll get our stuff," Rogers offered as he ran up the steps. Brooks and Pennington lobbied outside the doors, arms crossed and shuffling feet. Soon bags were tossed out onto the ground, stirring up clouds. The two bent over, scooped up their bags and followed the group into the woods to their cabins. By the way everyone was slowly hiking over the fallen branches and thick bushes, the boys could tell that it was going to be a long summer. And by the way that none of the boys could keep their eyes off of the two girls leading the pack, the three trailing behind could tell it was going to be a _very_ long summer.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hi! I thought that since Friday the 13th is this September, I ought to write a new chapter! I'll try to get another one out soon, hopefully with more action... I know it's been a bit slow, but that's how the world works. You can't just say, "hey this is the beginning, hey this is the end".

Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I checked but if I missed them, I apologize.

**Also I'm really proud of myself because this is my first story where the woman is older than the man in the relationship. Even if it's by two years. woo hoo. They're usually like "woman is 20 years younger", so... progress from me!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jason, Brooks, Ernest Goes to Camp or Friday the 13th. I own all of my OCs, though, and any inaccuracies are my fault.

Sorry if any character is out of character. I'm trying my best with Mr. Tipton.

**P.S. I have actually gotten my foot stuck in a bucket so it's possible. This has nothing to do with this chapter, but just so you all know. It's possible.**

* * *

"This is the first cabin," Willow said, opening the door and stepping into the building. The floors had been swept windows cleaned and beds made. The sheets were laundered and smelled like detergent. Light seeped into the room through the curtain-free windows. Inside was a sitting area with a few chairs around a small coffee table. Just beyond that was a wall with an entry, but no door. Willow led the group past the living area and into the other room where four bunk beds were pushed to each corner. The bunk beds created an aisle down the center of the room and there was a cross section around the center, where the two on the left were separated and the two on the right were separated.

"Eight people can stay here," Willow stated as she crossed the room to the window opposite the doorway. She glanced outside at the trees and another cabin nestled a few meters away. "Over there," she started to point then realized that no one could see where she was indicating since they were crowded near the door, "next to this cabin is another one. They're all kind of close to each other. They make a type of .. half circle around the lake." She turned back to the group that had squeezed into the cabin.

"So I guess you can decide who's staying here and leave your stuff here, then we'll go to the next one."

Eight of the boys pushed forward, eager to get settled into their new cabins. They argued over sleeping arrangements and threw their bags onto the beds and followed the others outside to the other cabin.

"Another 8," Robin commented, standing with arms crossed beside a bed. "So I guess the rest of you?"

Rogers, Pennington, Brooks and Langdon were the only counselors left. They slowly shifted into the cabin and placed their bags on their decided beds.

"Good thing about being only four of you is all of you get a top bunk," Robin offered with a slight smile. Brooks and Rogers smiled back slightly but the other two were unsure of how to respond.

"Thanks," Rogers said and Robin nodded.

"No problem."

"Oh, Mr. Tipton, there's a few other cabins here – ones for the campers when they get here, but we can make one up for you if you want," Willow piped up.

"Oh no, that's all right. I'll stay in this cabin with my boys. No time like bonding time, right boys?"

"Yeah, definitely," Pennington said sarcastically but his bitter tone went unnoticed by Mr. Tipton.

"Okay. Well if you guys are all settled in, I guess we can show you the rest of camp."

"That'd be great."

The girls stepped outside and started leading the group past the other cabins, each one less and less manicured. They led them down the patchy trail towards the lake and came out into the grassy beach clearing where cold waves lapped against the shoreline and the wooden dock creaked slowly.

"Crystal Lake," Robin said, sweeping her hand across the scene. "We have a dock, a boathouse, couple of canoes and swimming _is_ allowed at the end of the dock but only if Willow, Steve, David or I are here."

"Why do one of you guys have to be here?" came a voice from the middle of the group.

Robin squinted at the boys. "Because this camp is still technically ours and if anything happens here then it's our responsibility. Since you're from another camp and you're on our property, we're the ones at fault. So don't do anything stupid while you're here."

"She means don't die," Willow added.

"Yeah, I mean don't die."

"Do you guys have to be with us when we do other things like hikes?"

"No. Just when you're out in the lake or doing fire stuff. Other than that we're going to be doing our own thing."

The boys nodded in agreement.

"Can we go swimming now?"

Robin squinted her eyes again. "What's your name?"

"Jackson."

"Okay Jackson. No, you can't go swimming now. The lake is off-limits until the cabins are finished."

"Can _I_ go swimming?"

"No."

"But you're here now so you can supervise."

"No – I said the lake's closed."

"Are we ever going to be able to swim?"

Robin tightened her jaw. "Maybe. If we ever clean up the camp."

"How about tomorrow -"

Robin raised a hand, "You're done. Okay, so you guys go back to your cabins and you can get set up if you want. We're going to the store to pick up some things. Um... if you guys need anything tell us and we'll pick it up for you."

"How about some skin mags?" Jackson whispered to Brooks who gave an unamused smile. "Oh and she might want to pick up some tampons. I think she's PMSing."

"No Jackson. I think she's just done with you – just like the rest of us," Rogers cut in.

"Touchy."

"Not really."

"You PMSing too?"

"No, you're just a pain."

"Whatever," he huffed, crossed his arms and turned away.

Robin clasped her hands together and looked expectantly at the group. "No one?" There was no answer so she shrugged, "All right. Well I guess we'll head out."

Robin and Willow started towards the group then walked around back up the trail. The boys followed behind, tearing up grass with their sneakers. Brooks, Rogers and Pennington were now in front and were chasing at the heels of the two girls who hiked effortlessly up the slope towards the cabins.

"S-So are you two leaving now?" Brooks asked. Willow glanced over her shoulder at him.

"Yeah, once we get back to the parking lot. Why?"

"Uh, I was .. wondering if I could come along."

Willow cast a glance at Robin who looked back at the boy and shrugged, "Sure why not?"

"Robin," Willow protested quietly.

The brunette looked at her questioningly, "What?"

She sighed, "Nothing."

Rogers nudged Brooks in the arm and he looked over, "What?"

The older boy smiled at him. "Nice," he whispered.

Brooks could feel a blush creep along his face and he looked down, "Shut up," he whispered back, "I was just trying to be nice."

"Sure."

Brooks and the rest of the group walked in silence as dirt crunched under their shoes as they passed the cabins and got back to the parking area. The bus was gone but the two smaller cars were still parked there, speckled with dirt and warming in the afternoon sun.

Robin headed to the small red car and pulled open the driver's door. She ducked her head in and pulled out a cloth shoulder bag and a notepad. She turned back to the group who shuffled around in the clearing. She closed the door and walked up to Mr. Tipton.

"We'll be heading into town now before it gets dark. We'll be getting food and cleaning supplies. Is there anything you can think of before we leave?"

Mr. Tipton pressed his lips together in thought and turned his eyes upward. "I can't think of anything immediately. Do you have a first-aid kit?"

"Yes, three of them. There's one in the office, and one in each of the counselor cabins."

"Good, good. Do you have things for crafts?"

"Yeah, we should. I can check in the office. There were a lot of things packed up in there."

"Well that's fine. We brought some things from our camp," he motioned to the pile of bags and boxes where the bus had been parked earlier, "if you don't mind."

"What is it?"

"Bows and arrows, some basket-weaving kits, things like that."

"Oh. Well that's fine. We have a couple of targets set up somewhere out in the woods. We'll set up a perimeter for them later, but yeah, archery would be fine."

"Fantastic."

She turned to Brooks who was pushing around with Rogers and Pennington and called him over. The three shuffled over, kicking up a dust storm.

"We're leaving now. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'm going to get David's list and we'll head out."

"Cool."

Robin turned on her heels and headed to the office where the two teen boys were relaxing. She retrieved a crumpled paper littered with chicken scratch writing and ink blobs. She sighed at the task of deciphering their handwriting and returned to the car.

"Alright, let's go."

She crawled into the driver's seat, Willow in the passenger's seat and Brooks was in the back. She turned on the car which rumbled deeply and puffed out black smoke from the exhaust. Mr. Tipton waved at them as they pulled out of their spot and turned around, peeling off down the dirt road. Rocks were spit out from under the tires and fired in rapid succession after the car and towards the boys. Some took cover by running towards the office and others threw their hands up towards their face.

Mr. Tipton covered his face then slowly retreated to the office where most of the kids had begun to hang around. He entered the building to see David and Steve lounging in chairs and flipping through old magazines. Steve looked up and greeted him with a nod. David noticed him and sat up, dropping his feet to the ground and closing the magazine.

"Hello, sir!"

"Hello."

"I had a question for you."

"What's that?"

"Well, sir," he stood, picking up a wrinkled paper in his hands. "I was going through the papers you sent us earlier when you contacted us about moving your camp up here."

"Yes?"

"Well... it appears that you said there'd be 17 people coming before the campers, and there's only 13 of you here."

"Oh, right. Well we had accounted for our nurse, Miss St. Cloud, our cooks Jake and Eddie, and our maintenance man, Ernest, but..."

"Are they not coming?"

"Nurse St. Cloud is staying at camp since her grandfather lives there. She'll look after the land wile we're gone. Jake and Eddie should be coming in a few days, once the camp is ready."

"And Ernest?"

Mr. Tipton nodded and sighed. "Yes, he'll be here. He'll most likely be on one of the buses bringing the campers."

"Oh, well, not to sound rude but if he's a maintenance man... well, we can really use his help around here."

Mr. Tipton smiled and patted his shoulder, "Trust me. You don't need his help."

"Why?"

"Well, you see... Ernest is a kind man – a good man. But he … he's a bit … he's clumsy, David. He means well, he really does, but I suggest you fix up camp by yourselves. Any big projects, do yourself. If he shows up and you still need help, then by all means have him pitch him. But for safety and insurance reasons... I'd suggest he only be put on small repair projects."

"Wow. Is he really that bad?"

"Oh, no, of course not. It's just .. well, we've had a few accidents. All involving him. In fact, it only involved him. He's the only one who's ever been hurt on Kamp Kikakee property."

"Okay... uhm... and he'll be here within the next few days?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Well … we'll find something for him to do, I guess, that can't bring about … direct injury … to _anyone_."

"Good. That'd be good."

David sat on the edge of the desk, the paper still in his hands.

"It's an all-boys camp, right?"

"Yes."

"Is it going to be a problem having Willow and Robin here?"

"Of course not. Robin and I discussed this earlier before we agreed on this camp. She said you four would be keeping out of the way and we most likely wouldn't see or hear from you most of the time. We don't mind having you around, not at all! The boys are all responsible and kind. It shouldn't be a problem."

"Hmm. Okay. I was just thinking... they're all pretty young?"

"The counselors are between 15 and 18. The campers are between 10 and 14."

"Huh. Alright. I just want to make sure."

Mr. Tipton nodded, "I understand. If you, or any of the girls have any problems at all, just tell me and I'll straighten it out."

"Thanks. I'm sure everyone will be fine though." David cast a side-long glance at Steve who shrugged and mouthed the words, _Horndogs – all of them_.

"Well, Mr. Tipton, we're glad to have you here." David jumped up, shook the man's hand and led him to the door. "Now, if all of you could go to your cabins, that'd be great. We'll be working on the mess hall since the girls are gone, but once they get back, we can eat dinner. How about that?"

Mr. Tipton hobbled down the steps and turned around to look at David who grinned widely and waved at him.

"We'll see you in a while," he called out and shut the office door. He turned around to look at Steve. "I think you're right."

"Of course I am. About what?"

"The kids. They're all at the weird puberty stage where all they think about is breasts and Farrah Fawcett's red swimsuit poster." He took his place on the desk again, crossing his arms. "I don't really care for the counselors, man. I think that one has a hard-on for Robin."

"Which one?"

"The one that always hangs back – you see in that group, three boys. The one who left with her and Willow for the store."

"Oh, what's his name?"

"Burch? Brick? Br..."

"Brooks?"

"Yeah! Him. He's like, what? 12?"

"He's 16. You heard Tipton – their counselors are all between 15 and 18. And he's definitely not 18."

"Exactly. He's _not_ and Robin _is_. I think he's going to be someone to look out for."

"You worried some kid's going to swoop in and woo her before you can?"

David's face turned red and he kicked at Steve. "Shut up. I'm not interested in her."

"Good."

"Why? You planning on asking her to go with you or something?"

"No." Steve closed his magazine and sat up, staring at David seriously. "But we'll have enough going on with these kids here, we don't need some romantic subplot. So keep your mind in the game, and keep it in your pants."

David sat in silence, glowering at the floor, arms crossed and face hot. "You're one to talk."

"I am one to talk. I will gladly keep it in my pants if it means that everything goes smoothly this summer and we're up and running for ourselves next summer."

David huffed. Steve sighed, stood and slapped his hand on David's back.

"C'mon," he pushed David off the desk and led him to the door, "let's go clean up that mess hall."

"Why? It's called a _mess_ hall for a reason."

"Hardy har har, you're hilarious kid," Steve mocked, bouncing down the steps with David. He looked over to see his face had fallen. He mustered up a smile and threw an arm around David's shoulder. "Don't feel too bad, man. I have on good authority that Chandra Stinson likes you."

"Shut up."

"No, man, seriously. I also know that there actually is a Farrah Fawcett poster hidden somewhere in one of the cabins."

David punched Steve in the side and scoffed, "You're no better than the 16 year-olds."

Steve threw his arms up, "Of course I am. But, hey, to be fair, we're all boys here. Let's not say who's better than who. Let's all just be boys. Whether that's 8 or 18, we're all the same. Don't pretend you're not going to try to find that poster. We can hang it up in our cabin."

David shook his head. "... yeah. Let's go find that poster."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey guys! I wrote this entire thing yesterday! I started around 2pm and worked until 7pm just writing it in my notebook, then I worked from 9pm to like 11pm typing it up! I hope you like it... we're starting to get somewhere. The stone is rolling!

I figured since today is Friday the 13th I should put out a new chapter, so Jason's mentioned in this one! Happy Friday the 13th all you lovely story-readers! Sit back, relax and enjoy. Or, you know, go out and get freaked! (I wanna see Insidious 2 today but I'll have to wait. Boo hoo.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that is someone else's.

* * *

"Okay, everyone," David called out, looking over to the group of boys in the mess hall. "Time to eat."

They rushed over, grabbing plastic beige trays and lined up in front of the counter. Willow and David dished out food to the counselors who exchanged looks as they sat down at wooden tables.

"Wow, I'm impressed," Pennington remarked.

"At what?" Rogers asked.

"It actually looks edible."

"Oh. Yeah, it does," the older boy shrugged, scooping up some of the food. "What is it again?"

"Macaroni and cheese mixed with chili," Brooks said around a mouthful of bread.

After all the boys had been served, the four oldest (excluding Mr. Tipton who was sitting with the counselors), got their own trays and sat at a separate table.

Robin looked near to passing out, her eyes fluttering and shoulders slumped.

"You okay?" Steve asked, tearing off a piece of bread from his roll.

"Long day," she replied.

"Oh yeah. Shopping can be tough."

"Shut up," Robin said jokingly, punching him in the arm.

"Okay, so what are we doing tomorrow? We have a ton of stuff to get done," Willow interjected.

"I dunno. I wish their maintenance guy was here."

"They have a maintenance man?"

"Yeah. Apparently he's coming later but we 'don't want his help'."

"Who said that?"

"Tipton."

"Really? That's weird. I wonder why he said that?"

"I dunno – maybe he's lying and Tipton just lured us all here to kill us because he's some psychopath."

"Shut up Steve!" Willow exclaimed, "That's not funny."

Steve shrugged, "Gotta keep all options open, you know."

Robin hummed under her breath. "No... he's not a psycho killer. But I wonder why he doesn't think we need his help."

"Maybe he's a total boob."

"Who?"

"Ernest."

"Is that the maintenance guy?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe... I dunno. Whatever." Robin sat up straighter and took a bite of the chili and macaroni mixture. "We'll just do what we can tomorrow. But right now I just wanna eat and then _go to bed_."

David laughed, "Good idea."

All of the camp-goers wolfed down the food before returning to their cabins for a good night's sleep before the real work started tomorrow.

* * *

Robin sat cross-legged on her bed, watching David clamber to the top of Willow's bunk bed. Willow was under her blanket lying on her side, watching Robin. They exchanged looks then stifled giggles.

"What's so funny?" Steve asked, walking between the two.

"Nothing, just ready for bed," Robin shrugged.

Steve glanced at them both. "Why are you girls sleeping on the bottom bunks?"

"Because boys like to be on top," Willow said with a wink. Robin covered her mouth to stop her laugh. Steve sighed and shook his head.

"And I though us boys were immature."

Willow rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Yeah, yeah. Grow up. It's 1987. Now go to bed."

Steve climbed up into his bed above Robin and settled into the creaking mattress. Robin half feared it'd collapse on her in the middle of the night.

"Steve," Willow called out, "you forgot to turn off the light."

"Willow," he mocked, "you can do it, you're on the bottom bunk."

"But I'm under the covers."

Robin slid out of her bed, "I can do it."

"No, Robin, no. I can do it, I insist," Willow smiled still lying in bed.

"Yeah, Robin. Let Willow get it," David spoke.

The brunette laughed and flicked off the light. She turned to head back to bed, glancing out the window. She could see the light of another cabin glimmering in the dark. She thought they'd be awfully tired if they stayed up any later. Just as she was going to turn away, a shadow passed by the lit window. She froze, halfway turned. She faced the window and stepped closer, squinting.

"Robin?" Willow called, looking over towards her friend. "What is it?"

"I thought I saw something."

"What?" Steve asked.

"I don't know.. A … a shadow."

"It's night – how'd you see a shadow? Everything's a shadow."

"One of the cabins has their light on. I saw a shadow on the window."

"It's probably one of the counselors walkin' around inside," David assured.

"No, it was outside."

"Okay, it was a branch. Let's go to bed. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

Robin hesitated for a moment longer before returning to her bed, pulling her quilt up to her chin.

"We all in bed now?" Steve asked.

"Yes," the other three replied together.

"Okay. Awesome."

"Hey Steve?"

"Yes Willow?"

"Tell us a scary story."

"What? No. I'm asleep already."

"Oh c'mon. You can sleep after. Real quick. A scary story, please?"

He sighed heavily, contemplating the request before giving in. "Alright."

Willow gave a cheerful noise in response.

"Which one? Hookman? Phantom hitchhiker?"

"No, not one we've heard," Willow stated. "tell us something different."

"Your relationship history?"

"Ha ha, so funny. You're killing me here."

"I only know so many stories."

"Hey, what about the history of this place?" David asked.

Steve glanced over the wooden rails of his bed at David. "Of Camp Crystal Lake?"

"Yeah."

"What's with the camp?" Robin inquired, "is it really scary or just something like it's built on old Indian burial ground?"

"No, nothing like that. It's actually pretty messed up."

Robin shrank back into her bed, feeling nervous already.

"Well, go ahead," Willow urged.

"Are you sure you want me to tell it?"

"Yes."

"Well..." Steve and David shared looks in the dark. "Okay then. Camp Crystal Lake was established way back in 1935 by a family by the name of Christy. It was a really nice and friendly camp and had a pretty good reputation until 1957 when they hired a woman named Pamela Voorhees to be a cook. She had a son, Jason, who was special needs. He got to go to camp here while she worked, but he was severely bullied by the other campers. He wasn't just special needs. He was … pretty deformed. One day he was chased by a group of kids down the dock and someone pushed him into the lake. The counselors were too busy playing tonsil hockey to notice and Jason drowned."

Silence followed, the pressure of guilt on the girls' chests.

"That's... that's not scary... that's just … _sad_," Robin sighed.

"Oh, that's not the end."

"What is then?"

"Apparently they closed the camp for an investigation but nothing turned up so they reopened it and rehired Mrs. Voorhees."

"They rehired her where her son died?" Willow exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah. And she went crazy and iced two counselors – the same two who let her son drown. They had to close again, but kept trying to reopen. Each time they did, someone else would die. Eventually they closed down for a long time– they opened again in 1979, but that's when they had the bloodiest massacre in the camp's history. It's been closed for a while."

"What... What happened to Mrs. Voorhees?"

"She was killed in 1979, think."

"And... she killed all those people?"

"I guess."

"You _guess_?"

"Makes sense. But some people believe that it wasn't her."

"Then who?"

"Her son, Jason."

"How? He drowned in 1957."

"Maybe... or maybe he didn't. They never did recover Jason's body. It's possible that he didn't drown, but escaped his tormentors by fleeing into the woods and living there for years. Having been bullied and _almost_ drowned by the campers, he took revenge on them by going on killing sprees whenever the camp reopened."

"Has he … do they … what happened to him then? I mean, his mom was killed... what about him?"

"No one knows. There's never been a report about any other murders than the campers and counselors since then. They only happen when the camp's open, or at least only on camp property. As far as anyone knows, he's still out there, living in the woods, waiting, watching..."

Robin was on edge, waiting for Steve to shout "boo!" and scare the all so they could giggle endlessly then go to bed, but it didn't happen. They were left to seep in the weight of the story in the dark, each alone in their thoughts.

Robin let out a heavy sighed and whispered, "That's so messed up."

Tired but plagued with thoughts of young boys drowning in murky lake water, the four struggled to get to sleep.

Around 2 in the morning, Robin awoke suddenly. She stared up at the wooden slats and mattress above her. She took in a deep breath, shifting under her blanket in the dark. She turned her head to look over at Willow. The blonde was asleep, hair splayed out, snoring lightly.

What had woken her up? It wasn't Willow's snoring – she was used to it. But there was no other noise. What was it? She rolled onto her side facing out into the room and closed her eyes to fall back asleep. There was a sudden thud and the crack of a branch. Her eyes shot open and she felt her heart beat in her throat.

In the dark, she could make out shapes – the bed posts, Willow's blanket sliding off the bed, a duffel pushed against the end of the bed. Nothing out of the ordinary, but... If there was something, it was her duty as caretaker of the camp to check it out. She slowly pushed the blanket off of her, heat escaping into the cool air. She slowly sat up, swinging her legs off of the bed, feet hitting the wooden floorboards.

She hesitated, glancing at the window then pushed herself up and padded towards the window. She looked out, checking around but only saw darkness. She stepped closer, reaching out and putting her hands on the windowsill. She leaned her head towards the glass, fogging it up with her breath. She wiped it with her palm and continued looking. A shadow passed in front of her and she gasped, stepping back quickly. Almost instantly she realized that it was a thin branch, waving in the wind and scratching at the window. The leaves rustled and shook. She let out a breathy laugh of relief and dropped her hands to her sides.

She turned back to crawl into bed when there was a solid, glassy 'thump' behind her. She spun on her heels and stared wide-eyed at the window. There, staring right at her was the face of a man, pressed against the glass, eyes bugging out, palms flat beside his head.

Robin let out a bone-chilling scream. David and Steve jumped, scrambling out of their beds and Willow shot up, thudding her head against the bed above her. There was chaos as David fell to the floor, tangled in sheets and Steve tripped over hm, knocking into Robin and taking them both down.

"What's wrong?" David asked, jumping up.

"There!" Robin screamed, pointing at the window. The face was still there, eyes turned towards them. Menacing and evil and .. was he waving?

Steve leapt to his feet and charged out of the door. David followed with Robin and Willow who rubbed her head in pain.

"Hey!" Steve shouted angrily, hopping off the porch and marching around the cabin. There on tiptoes was the stranger. He turned and waved at Steve.

"Hi -"

Steve punched at him, his fist landing square in his jaw. The man flew back into the grass.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Steve commanded as he advanced on the man who scrambled to his feet.

"Steve, wait!" Robin cried out. "Be careful!"

The girls held each other while David stepped to Steve. The stranger put his hands out.

"W-Wait! I'm supposed to -"

"You a creeper?"

"No! No, sir! Never in my life. I am an honest man."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to be here. This is Camp Crystal Lake, right?"

"...yeah..."

"I'm supposed to be here."

"What? Like some psycho prophecy thing?"

"No, my camp moved up here from Kamp Kikakee. I stayed behind to fix the dock. I'm a little late, but -"

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Are you Ernest?"

"Yes, sir."

Steve looked at David.

"Why are you here so late?"

"Well I was gonna wait 'til morning, since I finished the dock, but it was awful lonely so I decided to come early."

"Did you … did you drive?"

"Oh, no sir."

"... there aren't any buses this late."

"No, sir."

"... did you _walk_?"

"Yes I did!"

Steve gave an incredulous look to the girls behind him. "You … walked all this way?"

"Yes, sir. I wanted to make sure I got here in time. The campers aren't here, right? I was going to go right into a cabin, but I didn't know which one to go to, then I thought I better check in with you guys. I saw the caretaker sign on your door, but your door was locked. I tried knockin' but you didn't answer. I checked the window to see if you were here and that's when I saw her," he pointed to Robin. "I tried to signal to her to let me in and she woke you all up, and then … heh heh..."

Robin looked down, "Sorry."

Steve sighed, "Ah.. I'm, uh, I'm … sorry too. Uhm, your cabin is right over there." He pointed to the shape of a building meters away. "Just go in and find a bed..."

Ernest grinned and nodded despite the fact he'd just been punched in the face by a kid at least twice his weight.

"Well, uh, we'll see you... tomorrow."

"Yes you will!" He affirmed as he turned and marched off towards the dark cabin, nearly falling over when he tripped over a dip in the ground.

The boys walked back to Robin and Willow and put their arms around their shoulders.

"Let's go," Steve murmured, leading them into their cabin.

They settled into the room in the dark, silent.

"So..." Willow began, "... that was Ernest?"

"I … guess so," David nodded.

"... Wild."

Another moment of silence before the four burst into laughter and, with exasperated sighs and heads shaking in disbelief, returned to bed.


End file.
